Haunted
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Rachel thought nothing could ever go wrong especially with her brothers watching her back but she was very wrong. Now she is haunted by the morning it all went to hell. Can the brothers save their sister? Will she ever get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Rachel and Patrick belong to me.**

**Short first chapter to introduce the characters a bit. Rated M for sex, language and violence. Any reviews/comments/suggestions/criticisms are all welcome!**

Chapter 1

Rachel MacManus waited anxiously at the train station for her boyfriend of two years.

"Lily pad," she heard through the crowd and a smile broke out across her face hearing the nickname she had been given when they first met.

Her eyes darted around the people as she weaved her way through trying to spot the one person she was there to see. When the crowd broke apart a little more she saw him standing at the end of the platform with a matching smile on his face. Rachel ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards Patrick until she crashed into him almost refusing to let go.

Patrick chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I missed you too, love."

"That was too long for you to be gone," she smiled eventually releasing her grip on him enough so they could walk towards the exit.

"I told ya to come wit' me, ma would've loved to see you. Kept talking 'bout when I was going to make an honest woman out of ya," he grinned, his accent coming out thicker than usual but it only intensified the happiness she was feeling.

The two had a small apartment in Boston a few blocks from where her older brothers lived. It had been an easier feat than Rachel thought it would be when she introduced Patrick to her brothers. No one had ever been good enough for their little sister though many had tried few succeeded in getting the twins' stamp of approval. Rachel wanted to go straight home and have Patrick all to herself after him being gone for two weeks but he insisted on stopping at McGinty's first, the local Irish bar, to say to Doc and the rest of the crew.

It was like a party the second the two walked through the door. The Celtic music played loudly from the jute box in the corner while smoke filled the air and drinks were poured. Rachel couldn't help but feel at ease every time she walked into the small bar it was the closest to home, to family, that she had here in America. She kissed both brothers on their cheeks in greeting and gave Rocco a half of a hug as Doc had poured her and Patrick two tall glasses of beer with a shot on the side.

"G-g-glad y-y-your back, b-b-boy. Fuck! Ass!" Doc swore and as always my brothers and I laughed along with the rest of the bar. "H-h-haven't seen her s-s-smile like that in some t-t-time."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Patrick placed a soft kiss on her neck. Murphy and Connor locked eyes for a second before nodding, having a silent conversation with each other, their sister was indeed happy and that was all that mattered to them.

And God bless the soul that ever hurt her.

The four of them stayed until they were the only ones left in the bar, even then they didn't want to leave, but they could see the tiredness in Doc so they stumbled out the door.

"Stay safe," Connor kissed Rachel's right cheek.

"And sleep tight," Murphy kissed her left before walking with his brother in the direction of their loft.

It was the same thing they had been doing since before they left Ireland and if truth be told Rachel wasn't sure she would ever be able to sleep if they weren't around to say it. Patrick walked with his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to their apartment.

"It was good to see ma but this is my home now," Patrick tightened his arm around her shoulder as they entered their building. "You are my home now."

"I have missed you," Rachel repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Patrick brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, caring and full of emotion. "I've definitely missed that."

They barely got the door closed and locked behind them before clothes started being thrown around their living room carelessly. It had been a long, lonely, two weeks and neither one could wait. Little foreplay was wanted or necessary as the two fell back onto the bed with Rachel on top. His hands came up to massage her breasts as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Oh fuck," she breathed out, feeling herself tighten around him as she climaxed.

Patrick rolled her over so he was on top and thrust himself hard until he fell over the edge in ecstasy as well. His arms came to rest on either side of her head as his warm breath danced across her neck sending shivers down her. He kissed her before rolling to his side and pulling the sheet up to cover them.

"Love ya my lily pad," he muttered in her ear as he draped an arm around her waist.

Sleep consumed the two until late morning. Patrick had gotten up and started the coffee while Rachel got dressed for the day when the phone rang.

"Ya?" Rachel answered it placing the receiver between her ear and her shoulder so she could button her pants. She was met with laughter on the other end of the line. "Ma? Is that you?"

"Ya might want to phone ya brothers," she replied through her laughter.

"Why?" Rachel drew the word out wondering what could have happened.

Her mother gasped for air, "Told 'em I found your da's gun and then fired it."

"Ma!" Rachel exclaimed knowing how upset her brothers must have gotten but silently thankful that the prank wasn't pulled on her.

The two talked a few more minutes, Rachel assuring her mother that everything was alright and she'd talk again when she could. Then got a two minute lecture on how Patrick visited his mother and couldn't believe that she was left all alone. Rachel had to remind her mother that she was never alone she had Murphy and Connor right down the street.

"I'm so happy she chose to mess with my brothers this morning instead of…" Rachel trailed off as she saw a masked man in their kitchen and Patrick down on his knees with his hands behind his head.

"Please," Patrick begged, "don't hurt her."

"Drop the phone," the man ordered as soon as he saw it still tightly gripped in Rachel's hand. She let it fall to the ground as her eyes were glued to the gun pointed at the man she loved. In one split second the gun went off and it was like time stood still for a moment as the bullet pierced Patrick's chest. He immediately collapsed to the floor as blood started to pool around him.

The masked man had left as quickly as he had shown up and Rachel ran to Patrick trying anyway she could to stop the bleeding. With blood covered hands she checked for a pulse and tears clouded her vision when she couldn't find one. She wanted to stay with him forever but fear crept in and she no longer felt safe.

"Is tú mo ghrá," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead before running out of their apartment.

Her legs were screaming in pain as she pushed herself to sprint her way over three blocks and up five flights of stairs. She didn't even bother knocking as she barged into her brothers' loft. They both jumped, surprised by the sudden noise but quickly got to their feet when they saw their little sister covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?!" Connor exclaimed as he looked out in the hallway to make sure no one else was with her before closing the door.

"Are you alright?!" Murphy frantically searched for any injury on her that would cause so much blood loss.

"They…he…" Rachel stuttered unable to get the words out. Murphy wordlessly pulled her into his chest and Connor rubbed her back. Just that little bit of comfort and she broke down with heart wrenching sobs.

"Shh," Murphy tried to calm her down his heart racing right along side Connor's wondering what had gone down.

"Angel," Connor started cautiously as he ran a hand through her wavy hair, "What happened?"

"Patrick," she managed to get out before she choked back some tears. "He's dead."

"_Is tú mo ghrá" translates to "you are my love."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Rachel and Patrick belong to me.**

**I put Rachel's dream in first person because I felt it worked better that way and put X's to mark time jumps in the dream. I apologize if it's confusing.**

**Any reviews/comments/suggestions/criticisms are all welcome!**

Chapter 2

The morning and most of the afternoon had been filled with tears and questions after she changed out of her bloodied shirt and into one of Murphy's plain black tees. Rachel refused to leave the loft even when both brothers promised to not leave her side. After a phone call to a few of the guys on the police force who knew them David showed up to take her statement and to make sure she was alright.

"And you didn't see the man's face?" He questioned with notepad in hand though few words were actually written on the lined paper. David Greenly had known about what the brothers had been doing for sometime now and worked with them to keep their identities a secret. There was no doubt in the detective's mind that whoever was responsible would get what was coming to them. The MacManus brothers had no problem taking out the evil in the world but this time the fire that fueled them was personal.

Rachel shook her head and leaned forward her elbows resting on her knees as she sat on the small worn couch between Murphy and Connor her body still shaking with fear wondering when this was all going to be over.

"You're doing so good, angel, this will all be over soon," Connor soothed as he rubbed small circles on her back.

Murphy, on the other hand, had his jaw clenched in anger the only thing on his mind was taking out the fucker who did this to his little sister but he was pulled out of his thoughts as her body trembled next to him. Murphy leaned forward so he could take her hand and his heart shattered a little more as she held on for dear life.

"Rachel," David started softly, glancing at both brothers before returning his gaze to the girl in the middle. "I hate to ask this…" Murphy tightened his hold on her hand preparing for the next question as Connor's hand froze in its spot on her back. David let out a long breath figuring out the best way to word the question everyone needed answered. "Whoever came for Patrick…would they have any reason to come looking for you too?"

"What the fuck kinda question is that?!" Murphy was off the couch in a second ready to throw the detective through the closest wall. His sister was one of the kindest, most generous, people that he knew and to think that she was involved in something so grotesque was more than unsettling.

A muffled sob escaped from Rachel as she clasped a hand over her mouth and sprung to her feet making it to the toilet just in time before she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. The fear was of course there but she had been so distraught over watching Patrick get murdered right in front of her eyes that it had been pushed to the back of her mind. Murphy quickly followed and held her hair back his anger only continuing to build with every tear that rolled down her cheek.

David muttered his apologies to Connor, assuring that he would find out what he could and he bid the three farewell as Rachel all but crumbled to the floor in exhaustion. The twins had a silent conversation and with an impermeable nod Murphy agreed to be the one to speak up.

"Rach," he waited until her gaze locked onto his so he knew he had her attention but he paused as her eyes swam with unshed tears and she looked like a young child again. "Rach, maybe it'd be best for ya to go home for a bit." Her face scrunched in confusion before he could clarify. "To Ireland."

"What?" Her question came out barely above a whisper as her eyes darted from Murphy to Connor thinking this had to be some horrible joke.

"It might be safer…at least until," Murphy tried again but was cut off as Rachel pushed herself to her feet.

"You don't want me here?" The pain evident in her voice and though she was terrified of even taking one step out of the loft the idea of leaving her brothers was absolutely horrifying. "Ní thuigim."

"Tóg bog é," Connor stepped forward trying to calm Rachel down until he got close enough to take her face in his hands. "We're not going to force ya to go anywhere," he promised before wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss to her temple. "No one's going to hurt ya." The two stood like that for a few moments until Connor felt her heartbeat returning to normal rhythm. "Come on," he led her over to his bed and covered her up once she lied down. "Try and get some sleep, ya?"

Rachel glanced over to Murphy who was still sitting on the floor by the toilet and as if he could read her mind he smiled. "We won't go anywhere."

The twins waited until she was in a deep sleep before making a call to Rocco. They filled him in on what happened and asked if he could go to her apartment to pack her a few things so she could change into something more comfortable when she woke up.

Rachel was having anything but a peaceful sleep…

_McGinty's was overflowing with people as always on a Saturday night but there were only two people I was anxious to see. I weaved my way through the crowd and said a quick hello to a few of the regulars._

"_There she is," Murphy all but sang as a grin was plastered across his face._

"_Was beginnin' to think you forgot about us," Connor teased as I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks in greeting._

_Doc poured me a pint and though there was a stool between them that had been saved especially for me I chose to stand my excitement almost too much to bare. "Guys," I bit my bottom lip nervous about what was going to happen next. "I met someone."_

"_Good for you, angel, ya need more friends," Connor patted my shoulder and I all but rolled my eyes at how clueless they could be sometimes._

"_No," I groaned setting my beer on the bar and repeating it again this time more slowly, "I've met someone. His name is Patrick."_

"_And?" Connor questioned and I glanced over to Murphy for help but I should have known better._

"_No fuckin' way!" Murphy exploded the cigarette almost falling out of his mouth._

_X-X-X_

_Patrick and I had been seeing each other for about six months when we were out for breakfast one day._

"_Why ya lookin' so lost my lily pad," he questioned his accent reminding me so much of home._

"_They ain't goin' to let me do it," I bit my bottom lip just thinking about the antics that would ensue when I told my brothers we wanted to get a place together._

"_Oh, I don't know 'bout that, I think they might just surprise ya," the smirk on his face confusing me more than ever until it finally clicked._

"_Ya already asked them?" I questioned the smile on Patrick's face only growing. "And they said yes?"_

"_Aye, my lily pad," he nodded eagerly, "They've said yes."_

_X-X-X_

_A year into our relationship and everyday I was still in awe about how much I had left to learn about the man that held my heart so delicately in his hands. As always we were at McGinty's having a few drinks with my brothers when I started humming along with the song on the jute box. _

_Patrick took my glass and set it on the bar before holding his hand out for mine, "My I have this dance, love?"_

_Every ounce of my being wanted to say no but yet I found myself wrapped in his arms as he guided us around the small area the patrons had cleared so we could dance. My brothers clapped along to the song as I was twirled around and brought back into Patrick's chest. My head fell back in laughter never having been so happy in all my life._

_Slowly the music died down, the lights dimmed and I was standing with Patrick alone in the middle of the bar. His shirt suddenly began to turn crimson and a sad smile formed on his lips._

"_Patrick?" I breathed out the question fear quickly replacing my happiness._

"_This was your destiny, Rachel. God has big plans for ya," he smiled tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaning in close like I was about to be let in on some big secret. "I love ya my lily pad."_

Rachel gasped as she woke up her hair matted to her face which was covered in sweat, her heart feeling as if it would beat out of her chest and feeling as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. The tears started again before she even realized what was happening.

"Hey, hey," Connor put a hand on her back as he sat up next to her on the mattress. "It was just a dream."

He leaned against the wall and pulled her into his chest running a hand through her wavy hair in hopes of relieving some of her fears. He glanced over to the other mattress and saw Murphy haphazardly laying there having fallen asleep only an hour prior.

"Conn?" Rachel's voice came out soft and broken as she held onto the front of his shirt almost as if her life depended on it.

"Ya?"

"Please don't send me home."

_Translations:_

"_Ní__thuigim,__" Means "I don't understand."_

_And_

"_Tóg__ bog é," Means "Take it easy."_


End file.
